Monday Night Raw 278: September 14, 1998
Dustin Runnel's feud with Val Venis takes an unexpected twist. Mark Henry challenges Chyna and X-Pac. Sable and Jacqueline have an evening gown match. Event recap Dustin Runnels complains Here’s Dustin Runnels to complain about how horrible this place is anymore. Val Venis comes out. He has a new video for Dustin called "The Preacher’s Wife", which is him in bed with his wife Terri Runnels. Dustin breaks down and falls to his knees. Val: “I guess getting on your knees runs in the family.” Triple H vs. Owen Hart The spinning heel kick from Owen looks to set up the Sharpshooter but Henry and Chyna get in a fight. The distraction allows HHH to hit the Pedigree to retain. Mark Henry challenges Chyna and X-Pac to a handicap match which is accepted. X-Pac/Chyna vs. Mark Henry X-Pac starts but gets shoved to the floor. D-Lo comes out to counteract HHH. Jarrett and Southern Justice come out just after Brown, giving us a total of eight people in the arena for this. HHH grabs a chair as Pac tries to suplex Henry. Chyna comes in to help and they THROW Henry over in a suplex. Pac gets in some kicks before tagging in Chyna for a spear. A single forearm puts Henry down and it’s back to Pac. Another spin kick sets up the Bronco Buster but Brown grabs Chyna’s leg. Pac takes him out and Chyna goes up. She jumps into a powerslam and gets pinned. Sable vs. Jacqueline Before the match we get a clip from 1995 with the Fink vs. Harvey Whippelman in a tuxedo match. Sable kicks her in the ribs a few times and rips a strap off the gown. Sable pounds on her, powerbombing her and stripping her. Sable strips her own gown off post match. Tori was seen in the audience watching the match. Match results * Singles match for the WWF Intercontinental Championship: WWF IC Champion Triple H (w/ Chyna & X-Pac) pinned Owen Hart (w/ Mark Henry) with the Pedigree * Intergender handicap match: Mark Henry defeated X-Pac & Chyna (w/ Triple H) around the 4 minute mark by catching Chyna coming off the top rope and hitting a powerslam. * Evening gown match: Sable defeated Jacqueline (w/ Marc Mero) when she stripped her of her evening gown around the 1:45 mark. Notes * Terri Runnels' return to WWE after a 10-month absence. * Tori's first appearance on WWE programming, in a cameo role as a fan. * Chyna's 2nd match in the WWE. * Raw's first evening gown match. Only the 2nd in WWE history. * First time 2 matches on RAW involed women. Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1998 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Jacqueline Category:Sable Category:Terri Runnels Category:Tori Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:Chyna vs. Mark Henry rivalry Category:Jacqueline & Marc Mero management Category:Sable vs. Jacqueline & Marc Mero rivalry Category:Sable vs. Tori rivalry Category:Terri Runnels & Val Venis romance Category:Val Venis & Terri Runnels vs. Goldust rivalry Category:Women's matches in WWE